Deeds in the Past!
by HarleyPan
Summary: Delia and Deidre Dennis have left their Jokerz in 2039 and traveled to 2010 to find their God and idol- the Joker! And they are leaving their mark!
1. Arrival

"Got everything, Dee Dee?"

"As much as I can carry, Dee Dee." Delia fiddled with the Time Belt they found while rummaging through their old boss Chronos' stuff. Deidre stuffed the small plastic creds into her short's pockets and skipped over to her sister with a smile. "Ready!"

"'Bout time, slow poke." Delia replied. Deidre stuck her tongue out at her sister and with a loud whir and POP they walked out into a grimy alley.

"Where are we?" asked Deidre, smelling the dirty air and feeling "too clean."

"Gotham. 2010." Delia stated, putting the Time Belt in her side bag. "Eeeeewww…." they both said, inspecting the alley.

"Let's get out of here, Dee Dee."

"Let's split." The girls ran out onto the street and start down it, curiously looking at everything. They exchanged comments on how old everything was and how dreggy seemed to be the new fashion. They ran into the Gotham Mall on their way and just **had** to check it out. Delia headed to the department store and Deidre ran to the music store.

About an hour and a half later the girls met in the middle of the mall with annoyed faces. "They don't know what creds are!" they both exclaimed. "They laughed!"

"Those twips!" The girls huffed; crossing their arms in anger of being rejected their goods.

"Where we gonna crash, Dee Dee?" asked Deidre.

"Where we always crash, Dee Dee." Replied Delia. "Ghoul." They both said, but in different tones. Deidre tried to hide an anxious smile; she wanted to see her old friend again very badly. Delia was all business and took out a homing device. "Good thing you snuck that tracker on him, Dee Dee."

"Easy as pie, Dee Dee."

The girls followed the device's instructions, bumping and shoving people out of their way until they arrived at an old apartment building. They looked up and smirked. "What a dump." They said in unison. "Fits Ghoulio, don't cha think, Dee Dee?"

"As well as a key, Dee Dee." They laughed and ran inside and up the stairs to their old teammate Ghoul's apartment.

"Maybe he can tell us where granddad is!"

"Maybe he knows him!"

"I can't wait to see him!"

"Work with him again!" The twins had a small fangirl moment over The Joker- the main reason they were in the past. After he was their boss and disappeared the girls were determined to find him and work right beside him. After a few knocks and bangs on the door with no response Delia kicked open the door, making it slam wide open. "Room service!" they both sung, walking into his place. "Hmmm…. Not baaad!" they mused. "….. Not!" They laughed and put their stuff down, spreading out to explore the small pad. "Probably on a coffee run." Said Deidre.

"God knows he needs it for his beauty sleep." Delia laughed and went into his room. They poked about, finding his costume and makeup and blaster. Delia found his plastic pumpkin bucket and, as always, found his hidden jawbreaker and popped it into her mouth, smirking. She plopped down with her sister on the bed and as soon as they sat there was a shuffling at the door. They sprang up to peek at who was coming in…


	2. Reunion of Friends

"Ghoulioooooo!" The girls grinned and jumped on their friend Ghoul in a hug to the ground. His body was frozen in shock of their presence and probably their proximity. They knew he had a crush on Deidre and had "girl issues" and they messed around with that all the time.

"How'd you-?" Ghoul asked, pushing the girls off him so he could sit up.

"We found a time belt too!" Delia said.

"Gonna find grand-daddy!"

"And we traced you."

"It's so easy to get close to you…." Deidre said slowly, leaning forward to push him back down, her on top with a smirk. When she saw the slight blush and blinking face of Ghoul she giggled, pecked his nose and sat back up, smiling.

"I knew you were trouble…" Ghoul grumbled, getting up. "What have you girls been up to?"

"Shopping" they said together. Ghoul rolled his eyes; of course they'd shop first thing.

"Did you know that creds d-"

"Don't work here? Yeah." He gave a little smirk, picturing how devastated and pissed off they must have been after finding out that they had no money. He wished he could have been there.

"I swear I'm gonna throw that lady down and slag her and shock her till-" Delia went on to describe all the pain she would inflict on the sales lady while Deidre got up from the floor, smiled at Ghoul and went to sit on the back of the sofa.

"What you been up to?"

"Nothing" responded Ghoul, hoping she couldn't hear his heart, or more importantly, Delia couldn't hear it and make fun of him,

"Oh geez, shut **up** Ghoul, you talk so much!" Deidre giggles and Delia joins her, smirking at Ghoul.

"Find some new jobs to fail and girls to turn you down, Baby Ghoulieo?" Delia laughs and Deidre joins in. Ghoul gives a glare to them and leaves the room, half to not listen to more stabs at him and to relax his body from finding his crush of years in his living room. "Where are we sleeping, Ghoul?"

"Your room?"

"Are you sure?"

"You are? Schway!" The girls giggle and walk to his room, tossing themselves on his bed. "Not like he uses it."

"Too busy crying and wetting the bed like a baby." Delia laughs and ends up yawning, making Deidre yawn as well. They didn't bother wash their faces but they kicked off their boots and took off their wigs-placing them carefully on a table nearby. "CURTAIN" they both call out, giggling from their theatrical goodbye they learned from The Joker.

"DEE DEE, WHERE'S MY JAWBREAKER?"

**CURTAIN**


	3. Delia's Game

Delia finally rolls out of bed with a thud. Her sister wasn't there- usual. She gets up and heads straight to the bathroom to get ready for her day. In an hour she walks out to the living room in a tight red tank and a white short skirt; her hair loosely hanging near her waist. Ghoul sits at his computer, as always, probably trying to crack some code or get new porn. Delia giggles at the thought and skips over.

"Hey Baby Ghooooul!"

Ghoul gives an audible groan and Delia leans over him from behind, draping her arms over him.

"Whadya want?" he grumbles.

"Nothing! Just wanna say hi to my favorite baby girl..." She smiles and pecks his cheek and ruffles up his hair. Ghoul pushes her off and she gives a little sound of surprise.

"Beat it."

"What did Iiii doooo? Not my fault you have giiirl problems! Maybe fix that bed-wetting problem of yours and you'll get a ride!" Delia laughs and ducks as Ghoul spins around and throws a coffee mug straight at her head. "So predictable, Ghoulieo. Never gonna get anywhere without something new..." She adds under her breath, "especially not with Dee Dee..." Delia snickers and Ghoul arches a brow at her, narrowing his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothiiing!" Delia smiles and skips over to the kitchen. Ghoul couldn't handle someone talking and laughing about him, and Delia knew this. He gets up and follows Delia, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Tell me."

"Why?"  
"Just tell me."

"Forgot what it was."

"Bullshit."

"I know you are."

Delia smirks and winks at Ghoul, taking a bite out of an apple. The girls never seemed to eat healthy but their bodies didn't come without work. Apples were yummy, too. Ghoul rolls his eyes and goes back to sit on the sofa. Delia chuckles, having won another fight with Ghoul. What would they do without him? She can't resist pushing his buttons more and walks over to the sofa, draping her arms over him again, fingers tracing the stitches on his chest.

"What's the matter, baby? Did I say something wrong? Tell me what I can do to make you happy..." She leans down and rests her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck softly. Ghoul, irritated, grabs her arms and pushes them back off him.

"Stop. That. Don't you have some dreg to slag?"

Delia stands up straight. "Oh yeaah..." She smirks and suddenly grabs a fistful of Ghoul's hair, pulling it up to her. Ghoul protests as he is lifted off his seat and she speaks in a dark tone right into his ear. "Here's one right here... any last words?" Ghoul throws her a deathglare, not about to give her the satisfaction of an answer.

At that moment the door opens and Deidre waltzes in a similar outfit. "I'm hooome! … What're you doing, Dee Dee?" Delia lets go of Ghoul's hair and he gets up and moves to the opposite side of the room, away from Delia.

"Just having some fun, sis."

"What **kind** of fun, **sis**?" Deidre looks her over and looks at Ghoul- she can tell Delia had been fooling around with him like she always does. Delia chuckles and heads for the door.

"Jealous, sis?" Delia kisses her sister on the cheek and leaves the apartment. Deidre looks to where her sister was, jaw dropped.

"Dreg…" She hides a quick blush and heads to her room to drop off the stuff she had bought, not giving the astonished Ghoul another look.


End file.
